Burst Pipes
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: The pipes in Mulders apartment burst. Guess who's getting an unexpected houseguest? Sexiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Burst Pipes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. You know who does. **

**A/N - So, hello everyone. I've been a writer on FFN for several years. This is my first X-Files fic though. I've been a huge fan since the first episode. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Rated M for mature content. This takes place somewhere between seasons 5 and 6. For me, that's when their sexual frustration was at its peak. **

**Summary: The pipes burst in Mulder's apartment. Guess who's getting an unexpected houseguest? Sexiness ensues. **

—

Chapter 1

"_Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, oh GOD!" _

On this Friday night, Mulder sat in his apartment, watching his usual brand of entertainment. The redhead on the screen reminded him so much of Scully. His dick started swelling, imaging his sexy partner doing to him what the woman on the screen was doing.

"_Mmmmmmmm, your dick is soooooo big!" _

Mulder unconsciously started rubbing himself through his jeans. He closed his eyes and pretended the voice he was hearing was Scully. He pictured her wrapping her lips around his dick. In response, his dick twitched in his jeans.

"_You taste so good. So salty…."_

Mulder groaned, opening the tab on his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He released his aching erection, sighing once it wasn't restricted in his jeans anymore. The head was already weeping, and Mulder gripped his dick firmly, hissing in a breath as he started to stroke up and down.

"_Fuck, I want your hard dick inside me."_

Mulder panted, his strokes stronger as he pictured his partner climbing onto his lap, bare naked. Her perky breasts and pert nipples bouncing as she positions herself, before sinking onto his erection.

"_I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"_

Mulder groaned as he felt his dick swell even more, signaling his imminent release. He stroked faster, imagining Scully riding him to completion.

"Scully!" Mulder shouted as his dick spurted, leaving him shaking in the aftershock.

Spent and feeling sated, Mulder thought about what had just happened. This wasn't the first time he had jacked off to thoughts of his extremely hot partner.

Truth was, he had been in love with Scully for years, but it was only recently he had begun to think she may feel the same as him. It was subtle, a look here, a lingering touch there.

Hell, most people already assumed they were a couple anyways. Lately, it seemed like all the cases they went on, someone mistakenly identified them as such. Not that he minded, but he knew Scully bristled at the insinuations.

He knew there was a pool going at the F.B.I. about whether or not he and Scully were a couple or at the very least, sleeping together. The rumors and whispers had followed them since they were first paired together. Back then, there were no romantic feelings involved between them. Strong trust and friendship, always. Then, Scully was abducted. His whole world tipped on its axes, and the month that followed was pure hell.

Suddenly, he was confronted with the very real possibility that she would be gone from him forever. And that's when he realized how he felt about her.

Somehow, without his even realizing it, he had fallen in love with his partner. The woman he trusted and respected before all others. The other half of his soul. The woman he would gladly die for, would kill for.

Dana Katherine Scully.

Mulder was drawn out of his musings by a _pssst _sound in his kitchen. Putting himself back in order, he approached his sink. A strange groaning, gurgling sound could be heard. Opening the cabinet underneath, he got a face full of water.

"Argh! What the hell?!" he exclaimed. He slapped at the water that was currently trying to drown him. "Shit!"

Reaching in, he turned off the water. He was now sitting in a huge puddle of water, sopping wet. "Damn it!"

Seconds later, he heard another groaning sound, followed by another _pssst_, this time coming from his bathroom. He raced in, only to get soaked again by another barrage of icy water. "FUCK!"

Suddenly, his shower groaned and he swung toward the sound, putting his hands up just as another onslaught of water assaulted him.

Throwing up his arms, he ran for his phone, his feet squishing in the water that was currently accumulating in his apartment. He dialed his landlord.

"Yeah, this is Fox Mulder in apartment 42. My whole apartment is flooding right now. Yes, my sink, my shower. Anything that allows water to come out. I need you to shut off the main water line. Yes, it's turning into a swamp in here. Turn off the water!"

He slammed the phone down. 10 minutes passed before he noticed that all the water had finally stopped spraying. He heard a pounding on his front door. Opening it, he found his landlord on the other side.

"Mr. Mulder, I'm so sorry about this. Have you assessed the damages yet?"

"My whole apartment looks like it's ready for Noah's Ark. So, what do you think?" Mulder said, his patience waning.

"Have you got someplace else to go? It's gonna take some time to clean up all the water and check for other damage."

Mulder ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I do."

—


	2. Chapter 2

Burst Pipes

**Disclaimer: see 1st chapter**

**A/N Just so everyone knows, I'm writing this on my phone so the chapters probably won't be terribly long. Hope you still enjoy it. **

—

Chapter 2

Scully woke with a start. Groggily, she looked at her alarm clock. _2:00 AM. _Rubbing her eyes, she tried to figure out what had awakened her.

_Knock knock knock_

Dropping her head down, she climbed out of her nice, warm bed and headed for her front door.

_Only one person would be knocking this early in the morning…_

Without even checking the peephole, she unlocked and opened the door. Mulder stood on the other side, an apologetic look on his face. In his hand he held a duffle bag, stuffed full of clothes she assumed. She stood aside and allowed him entrance.

His shoes squished and squeaked as he shuffled by her, making her raise an eyebrow. She turned on the light and gasped.

Mulder was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Mulder! What happened?" Immediately, Scully went into doctor mode, pulling his jacket off and placing it on the coat rack. Mulder took off his shoes and left them by the front door. He reached down, taking off his socks as well.

"My apartment flooded. I was hoping I could crash here for a few days while the damages are assessed and cleaned up," Mulder said. He still stood by the door, not wanting to get her furniture wet.

"Of course, Mulder. You know you can. You don't even have to ask," Scully replied. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get dried off. Shower if you want to. I'll grab you a towel."

Mulder wandered into the bathroom and closed the door, while she pulled a couple towels from the closet. She knocked on the door. It opened and Mulders hand shot out. She handed him the towels and retreated to the couch to wait for him to finish.

She heard him sigh and then the shower turned on. She heard a groan and blushed, picturing him stepping under the hot water.

Scully had always found Mulder attractive. From their first meeting, she had been drawn to him. He was witty and charming. His boyish good looks hadn't hurt either. He had a vulnerability that had endeared him to her.

When he began opening up to her, sharing his experiences with her, she had ached for him. To lose his sister when he was so young, and having no clue what had happened broke her heart. She saw in him a survivor. He had moved forward, dedicating his life to finding out what had happened to her.

While she hadn't believed in aliens or alien abductions, she had, nonetheless, believed his story. She believed without realizing or understanding why. She believed because he believed. His belief made her believe.

When she herself had been abducted, her world changed. Waking up in the hospital, with no memory of her experience was troubling. She lost a month of her life, and had no clue why. For once, the science wasn't there. She couldn't fall back on it because what had happened to her was beyond the realm of science. It defied logic and reason.

But Mulder hadn't given up. When she found out all he had done to find her, all he had endured, her heart expanded. No matter what, he hadn't lost hope. Even when everyone else had, he hadn't. He believed she would be found. That experience strengthened the bond between them.

It strengthened other things too.

Ever since then, Scully had felt a stronger attraction toward her partner. She relished all the times his hands touched her, either accidental or intentional.

When Donnie Pfaster had kidnapped her, she knew Mulder would find her. She knew she would be rescued. She had no doubt in her mind.

When Mulder held her in his arms after, she felt safe and secure. She felt loved.

That was when she realized he meant more to her than just a friend and partner. That was when she knew she loved him. That she was in love with him.

Fox William Mulder.

Scully looked up as the bathroom door opened. She felt her mouth go dry. Mulder stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry. Forgot my bag," he said as he padded across the floor. He grabbed his bag and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Scully sighed. _There's another one for the fantasy bank. _Mulder had played a role in her imagination for quite a while. She had been pleasuring herself to thoughts of him for several years. If he only knew how often his name escaped her lips during orgasms…

Mulder emerged from the bathroom again, wearing a pair of loose shorts and a T-shirt. He walked to the couch and sat beside her.

"Feel better?" Scully asked.

"Much…." Mulder sighed. He laid his head back, closing his eyes.

Scully looked at his profile, a smile on her lips. He was so handsome.

"Come on. Back to bed now," Scully said, standing up. She turned off the light, and stood in front of him. Mulder opened his eyes and looked at her. She held out her hand. He raised an eyebrow. "We can share the bed. You'll be more comfortable there then on the couch."

Mulder visibly swallowed. He took her hand and stood as well. Scully smiled and led him toward her bedroom.

As they laid on their respective sides, the tension was almost palpable. Mulder sighed, blowing out a breath. He rolled toward Scully. She turned toward him.

Reaching out, he traced the side of her cheek with the back of his finger. "Thank you for doing this. I really do appreciate it," Mulder said.

Scully smiled. "Anytime, Mulder. Anytime."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, each conscious of the other.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Burst Pipes

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Let the fun begin…..**

—

Chapter 3

Several hours later, Scully woke up to a pleasant warmth at her back. Something hard was jabbing into her, though. The events from the early morning came back to her.

_Mulder's apartment flooded. He's staying here a few days. He's sharing my bed. Holy shit! _

She realized several things at the same time. Sometime in the night, Mulder had wrapped himself around her, his arm draped over her stomach and his face buried in her hair. His leg was also wrapped around hers, and his prominent morning wood was, _ah hum, _making its presence known.

She also realized she couldn't move without waking him up.

"Mulder? Wake up, Mulder," Scully said gently, not wanting to startle him. He _hmmmmed_ and buried his face deeper in her hair, breathing deeply. His arm tightened around her.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder! Wake up!" she said a little sharper. His breathing caught, and she heard "Scully? Whasit?" She almost laughed at him. He was adorable when he first woke up in the morning.

Suddenly, his body tightened up, and she knew the exact moment when he realized what had happened. He pulled away hastily, and backed up to a more reasonable distance on the bed.

"Sorry about that," Mulder said, sounding sheepish. He sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"It's ok," Scully said as she got out of the bed. "I didn't want to wake you, but I didn't really have a choice. You were, sort of, wound around me."

"Sorry. Must have gotten cold," Mulder muttered.

Actually, he had been having a rather _pleasant _dream. Involving Scully and himself _ah natural. _Unconsciously, his body must have responded to her nearness.

Mulder shifter slightly, sitting up so his, _ah hum, _dick wasn't as noticeable under the sheets. _And good morning to you…_

"So, since it's the weekend, and we don't have a case, what's on the agenda?" Mulder asked, hoping this wasn't too awkward for her.

"Well, I had planned to visit Mom. Wanna come? I know Mom always loves to see you," Scully invited. "Oh! And,I think Bill and Tara will be there as well," she added, almost like an afterthought.

Mulder visually cringed. Bill Scully, Jr wasn't exactly Mulders biggest fan. When Scully had been sick and in the hospital, Bill had blatantly made his opinion known. He didn't care for Mulder in any way, shape or fashion. He despised him for what he perceived Mulder had done to his little sister. Little did Bill know that Mulder was already hating himself for what had been happening to Scully. If only Bill had known how much Mulder also cared for Scully…

Scully stifled a laugh at the look on Mulder's face. She was well aware there was no love lost between her partner and her brother. Bill had made his feelings known multiple times. Mulder, surprisingly had not. However, knowing Mulder as well as she did, she knew the feeling was mutual. It didn't stop her from teasing him, however.

Mulder opened his mouth to turn down the invitation gently, when he noticed the playful gleam in his partner's eyes. _So that's how it's gonna be. Two can play that game…_

"You say Bill and Tara will be there? I thought he was out to sea? Your mom said he wasn't due back for another month," Mulder said.

Scully's brows scrunched together. _How did he…?_ _Mom told me that over the phone last week…_

_When I was alone in the office…._

"Mulder! Did you eavesdrop on my conversation with my mother?!" Scully exclaimed.

Mulder put his hands up in the "I surrender" gesture. "No! I just simply….overheard that part of the conversation. I was coming down the hall and heard you on the phone. I heard you mention your brother, so I figured you were talking to Maggie. I left to give you some privacy to finish your phone call."

Scully was touched. "That was considerate of you, Mulder."

He shrugged. "No problem."

"So, do you want to come or not?" Scully teases.

"I suppose I could be persuaded," Mulder said.


End file.
